


Statement of Lilith Le Morte, Avatar of the End

by incidentalAmalgamation



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Original Character(s), Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), Terminus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incidentalAmalgamation/pseuds/incidentalAmalgamation
Summary: Statement given October 24th 2018. Taken direct from subject.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Statement of Lilith Le Morte, Avatar of the End

**Author's Note:**

> tw general themes of death, murder, family death

[Statement begins.]

As much as I hate to feed the Eye with a statement, I do find your little format kinda fun so I suppose I'll oblige you. My name is Lilith Le Morte. I'm sure you can guess that wasn’t always my name but between transing my gender and fucking dying I really don’t think what I was called before matters much. Speaking of which, have you ever died before, Archivist? I'm sure you’ve at least come close. I don’t really care though, not all of us have to know everything to feel complete. 

Anyways, I'm sure you'll be wanting to know how I died and became an avatar of the End, hmm? The dying itself was quite frankly hilarious, but the End part is more complicated. All my life, I've never actually been afraid to die. I mean, its not like you can escape it, and I never bothered too much worrying about an afterlife. Its just a fact of life, unchanging, looming over you until one day it reaches out and takes you.  
  
Take one look at me and you could probably guess I'm someone with a taste for the macabre as well. Even as a kid I was fascinated with trying to understand the motives of killers, learning about the decomposition of bodies, the mystery surrounding those last moments before you fade into the empty void. I don’t remember exactly when I started collecting bones, probably around my early teens. God that was only like 6 years ago you’d think I would, wouldn’t you? Dying might’ve had some effect on that… I dunno. 

But I'm rambling. With all those personality quirks I'm sure you can tell why the End might’ve sort of… called out to me. The dreams started when I was about 15 I think? I'm sure you’ve heard all about those from Oliver when he came to tell Gertrude about seeing her in em. Tendrils, pulsing lights, seeing the soon to be deceased, all that edgy shit. I didn’t mind them. Couple times I even sought out people I knew. When my aunt died, I knew before it happened. Everyone was so sad about it, talking about how she was in a better place and what not. I knew she wasn’t. not that she was in hell or anything, she just… wasn’t anymore. Its almost comforting, knowing how short of a time you exist for, and that if you’re gone, you’re just gone. I guess I also had the comfort of knowing she went about as peacefully as one can, quickly and in her sleep.  
  
I didn’t actually kill anyone until just before my own death, I'm not telling why unless you Ask but let’s just say he’d done some shit to me and he had it coming. When I saw him in my dream, I had no trouble helping his end come about. Maybe it would’ve been better to make him keep living instead of sleeping in the peaceful, empty nothingness but those last moments were so filled with fear of the end of his own pathetic little life it gave me a rush like I'd never felt before. I made it hurt, of course, just throwing a little vengeance in the mix, but the satisfaction of his pain was nothing compared to the satisfaction of his fear.  
  
After that is when I decided I would serve the End. I had learned of the Fears a while back, had a friend give himself over to the Spiral about a year before me. Dunno where he learned it but that’s not really my business. 

Then a few months later the End gave me my chance. I woke up one day to find the tendrils staying with me as they sometimes did, but today they wrapped around my ankle. They stretched up my leg and when I looked in the mirror, I could see a bunch of them around my head. I was going to fall. I went about my day normally. I'm not sure if my choice of footwear was purposeful or not, but those platforms were ridiculous in size. Like, probably 25 cm or something. When I found myself on the 13th floor of my brother’s apartment building with a broken elevator, I knew it was close. You know what I felt? Excitement. Anticipation. Hell, maybe even joy. 

Four steps down, that’s all I got. Then I overestimated a step, overshot it, and I fell. I felt my ankle break and I got a bit knocked around before I felt my head hit the corner of a stair some ways down and the world faded into a dark red like the losing screen in a video game or something. Next thing I know I wake up and a morticians doing my makeup. 

I do wish I remembered what its like to be dead more clearly. I know it was as peaceful as I'd suspected, probably the best rest I'd had in years. But other than that I've got nothing. Maybe its just that that IS all it was. Nothing...

I'd been dead for 5 days and apparently the funeral was tomorrow. I told that poor woman to make it a closed casket funeral, got up and left. No one really looked for me so I guess she did. 

I collected all my shit from my flat and I moved to London the next day. There’s enough people here no one really notices a dead man walking down the street. Anything after all this I'm sure you’ve got somewhere in a statement by some poor loser unfortunate enough to survive meeting me, so I think we’re done here if you don’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this to put in my oc rp accounts carrd im-
> 
> edit: hi ive moved platforms to just straight up a google drive folder because good fanfic sites just cant exist apparently so if you like my work feel free to check that out: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1l_aopZv1i-5VrozkSwtJ7V-f7wLOPg0d?usp=sharing


End file.
